L'espoir existe toujours
by p0mmE-vErtE
Summary: Voldemort a gagné. Il est parvenu à imposer son monde de terreur. A Poudlard, Hermione est au bord du gouffre. Mais IL apparaît. Aurait-elle pu croire ce qu'IL s'apprêtait à lui dire avant que... OS


* * *

**bOnjOur (encOr' !)**

**vOilà dOnc le dernier OS de ce recueil auquel je dis adieu :) !**

**bOnne LecTur'**

**.oO°pOmmE-vErtE°Oo.**

* * *

**.oOo.**

**"**_**La Mort est l'espèrance de qui n'en a plus**_**"**

**Adolphe THIERS**

**.oOo.**

_Je ne verrais pas le jour se lever_…

Prostrée sur la balustrade, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, j'attends. J'attends d'avoir la force. La force de faire un pas de plus, un simple petit pas en avant, _un pas dans le vide_… Cela fait des heures que je suis là, à observer le domaine de Poudlard qui s'étend dans le lointain, entre temps la nuit a même recouvert le ciel de son manteau étoilé, rapidement alourdi par de sombres nuages. La douceur d'une nuit d'hiver, c'est à peine si je sens que le froid est glacial, malgré le fait que je ne porte aucune veste ou robe de sorcier quelconque. Un sourire sarcastique se peint sur mon visage à la pensée que je pourrais attraper la mort. _La mort_… je suis venue la trouver. Je suis venue à elle en cette nuit de détresse.

_Je ne verrais pas le jour se lever_…

Le vent s'amuse avec mes boucles emmêlées, je sens son souffle se glisser délicatement sur ma nuque, mes bras dénudés, mes pieds nus… Ma respiration est calme, étrangement calme… Je porte à mes lèvres une cigarette qui se consume lentement entre mes doigts. J'en prends une bouffée, apprécie le goût âcre dans ma bouche, et laisse sortir la fumée en une longue traînée. Je ferme les yeux, une larme amère coule le long de ma joue, je l'essuie d'un geste rapide. Ne pas se laisser aller. Ne pas craquer. Être forte… Je le suis depuis si longtemps… _depuis trop longtemps_... Une boule s'est formée dans le creux de ma gorge et je peux sentir que la barrière de mes yeux sur le point d'exploser.

_Je ne verrais pas le jour se lever_…

Tout est de sa faute. Il n'avait pas le droit. Ils m'ont tous abandonné. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Tout est de ma faute… _Tout est de leur faute._

_Je ne verrais pas le jour se lever_…

Depuis près de deux mois que l'enfer a pris le dessus, je ne vis plus. Le temps passe, lentement mais sûrement. Il s'écoule entre mes doigts sans que je puisse le retenir, l'arrêter, une fraction de secondes… Mon cœur bat, mon sang coule dans mes veines mais la vie m'a quitté. Elle s'est échappée de mon être avant que je n'ais pu l'en empêcher. Partie au même moment où elle a quitté leurs corps… Sauf qu'eux, _leurs cœurs ne bat plus_…

_Je ne verrais pas le jour se lever_…

Les Ténèbres ont envahi le monde, répandant leur noirceur au plus profond de chaque être vivant, qu'il soit humain, animal, ou simple plante. Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant. _Plus rien_…

Poudlard leur appartient. C'était ma deuxième maison, c'est désormais ma prison. Les sorciers de sang purs continuent d'apprendre, les sangs de bourbe, tels que moi, ne sont plus que de simples objets…

_Je ne verrais pas le jour se lever…_

Je vais partir, loin de l'abomination que m'offre désormais le monde qui m'entoure, _qui nous entoure_. L'Horreur de la Guerre me paraît si belle comparée à la noirceur des jours qui ont suivi _**sa**_ victoire… Ils ne m'ont pas tué. _La mort aurait été trop douce. La mort aurait été ma délivrance_. Alors, ils m'ont fait bien pire. Ils m'ont détruite. Ils ont blessé mon cœur, mon âme, mon honneur, mon esprit. Ils m'ont tout pris… Que pourrais-je encore attendre de la vie ?...

_Je ne verrais pas le jour se lever…_

Je peux le faire. Je dois le faire. Je n'ai plus rien à accomplir sur Terre. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Je ne veux pas me sauver. C'est trop tard… Trop tard…

_Je ne verrais pas le jour se lever…_

Je lève la main, prends une dernière bouffée, et lâche la cigarette. Je peux voir le bout incandescent tomber mais je ne le vois pas atterrir. Il s'est éteint. Comme je vais m'éteindre une fois à ces côtés.

Je lève la jambe, amorce un pas en avant… Mon cœur s'accélère nettement tout à coup. L'adrénaline certainement…

Je vais partir. Loin de tout.

Soudain je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Je sursaute, manque de partir en avant mais deux mains me retiennent fermement. Reprenant mes esprits, je me retourne et croise deux yeux d'un gris métallisé envoûtant. Son air impassible me fait un instant perdre contenance mais la panique m'envahit et je dégage vivement mes bras de ses mains. Il va vouloir me ramener…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Granger ? Tu comptes vraiment mettre fin à tes jours ?... Tu devrais pourtant savoir que ta vie ne t'appartient plus !

Son ton est si glacial que je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas et je me sens encore plus perdue que je ne l'étais quelques instant auparavant. Il est bien l'un des seuls mangemorts à ne pas avoir profité de mon corps et j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille que ce soit enfin son tour.

Il croise ses bras sur son torse. Il est tellement impressionnant. _Il l'a toujours été_…

-Si je te donne ce que tu veux Malefoy, je t'en pris, laisse moi partir ensuite…

-Et qu'est-ce que je veux selon toi ?

Pour toute réponse, j'enlève mon tee-shirt, retire mon pantalon qui est ensuite rapidement rejoint par mes sous-vêtements. Je suis désormais nue devant Drago Malefoy. Le bras droit de Voldemort. L'assassin de Ron et de tant d'autres…

Il m'observe de haut en bas mais ne fait pas le moindre geste.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je veux ton corps ?...

Je ne réponds rien. J'ai froid maintenant.

Le vent parcourt à présent la moindre parcelle de ma chair. Je croise à mon tour mes bras sur ma poitrine. _J'attends_.

-Pourquoi tu veux partir ?

Je suis complètement abasourdie par la question qu'il ose me poser. Je sens une colère noire s'insinuer lentement en moi. Comment peut-il…

-Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas moi-même. J'ai pourtant une vie magnifique. Mes deux meilleurs amis sont morts ainsi que tous les gens auxquels je tenais, Voldemort est sorti vainqueur de la Grande Bataille, je me retrouve prisonnière dans Poudlard où tous les jeunes sorciers apprennent les pires horreurs, quand je ne nettoie pas le château je me fais battre, torturée, ou mieux encore violé par quiconque en a une subite envie. Oh oui, pourquoi voudrais-je mourir alors que la vie est si belle ?!

Face au regard qu'il me lance, je sais que je suis allée trop loin. Je n'aurais pas dû mais, pour une fois, je n'ai pas pu me taire. Il fallait bien que ça sorte…

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Se contente de m'observer. Etrangement ce n'est pas mon corps qu'il regarde mais mon visage. On dirait qu'il essai de lire à travers moi… Cette sensation étrange me remue l'estomac. Je vais me sentir mal… Et puis j'ai froid, extrêmement froid.

Je me retourne pour, de nouveau, faire face à l'immensité du monde.

-_Ne t'en vas pas_…

-Pourquoi ? Rien ne m'en empêche. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

-Ne t'en vas pas…_ Reste avec moi_… **Hermione**… _Je t'en pris_… Reste et je t'emmènerais loin d'ici…

Je ne comprends plus rien. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est impossible. J'ai dû mal comprendre.

Je me retourne brusquement. Trop brusquement. Un de mes pieds glisse et je sens tout mon corps partir dans le vide.

J'aperçois Drago qui se précipite. Il se penche, tend sa main vers la mienne, encore levée. _Nos doigts se frôlent_...

Et je m'éloigne, irrésistiblement attirée par le sol.

J'atterris avec une violence que je n'imaginais pas. Un craquement sourd se fait entendre. J'ai froid. J'ai mal. _Si mal_…

Je regarde le ciel, puis le haut de la tour. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir encore apercevoir ces yeux si envoûtants. Je ne connaîtrais jamais le secret de Drago Malefoy. Je ne saurais jamais ce qui se cachait sous cette carapace. Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je parte… _Il est trop tard_. Il est toujours trop tard.

Je sens une goutte s'écraser sur mon ventre. Le ciel pleurerait-il ma mort ?... Mais il n'y eut qu'une goutte... _amère... telle une larme..._

J'ai mal. Il commence à faire de plus en plus noir. Ma vision se fait plus floue… Je ferme les paupières. C'est la fin.

_Je ne verrais pas le jour se lever_.

* * *

_**Et vOilà,**_

_**j'espère que celui-là aussi vous a plu et que vous en ayez profité puisqu'il s'agit certainement d'un des derniers, peut-être que j'en réécrirais cet été, mais après août... fini :) !**_

_**Une p'tite review ? :)**_


End file.
